Long-Earth Multiverse
=Long-Earth= Datum-Earth {Center of the Long-Earth Multiverse} *Datum-Mars Joker-Mars Earth-East of the Long-Earth Ice-Belt Eastern-arm *Earth-East 1 (east-arm start of the Ice-Belt) *Earth-East 2 *Earth-East 3 *Earth-East 4 *Earth-East 5 *Earth-East 6 *Earths-East 7-19 *Earth-East 20 *Earths-East 21-37 *Earth-East 38 *Earths-East 39-29,999 *Earth-East 30,000 *Earths-East 30,001-35,999 *Earth-East 36,000 (east-arm end of the Ice-Belt) Unknown World-Belts *Earth-East 36,001 (start of these World-Belts) *Earths-East 36,002-2,201,748 *Earth-East 2,201,749 *Earths-East 2,201,750-2,217,642 *Earth-East 2,217,643 (The East Gap) Joker-World *Earths-East 2,217,644-8,616,288 *Earth-East 8,616,289 *Earths-East 8,616,290-19,999,999 *Earth-East 20,000,000 (known end of these World-Belts) Earth-West of the Long-Earth Ice-Belt Western-arm *Earth-West 1 (west-arm start of the Ice-Belt) *Earth-West 2 *Earth-West 3 *Earth-West 4 *Earth-West 5 *Earth-West 6-9 *Earth-West 10 *Earth-West 11 *Earths-West 12-16 *Earth-West 17 *Earths-West 18-26 *Earth-West 27 *Earth-West 28 *Earths-West 29 and 30 *Earth-West 31 *Earths-West 32-703 *Earth-West 704 *Earths-West 705-729 *Earth-West 730 *Earths-West 731-2,499 *Earth-West 2,500 *Earths-West 2,501-2,999 *Earth-West 3,000 *Earths-West 3,001-20,812 *Earth-West 20,813 *Earths-West 20,814-33,156 *Earth-West 33,157 *Earths-West 33,158-35,999 *Earth-West 36,000 (west-arm end of the Ice-Belt) Mine-Belt *Earth-West 36,001 (start of the Mine-Belt) *Earths-West 36,002-70,593 *Earth-West 70,594 *Earths-West 70,595-80,427 *Earth-West 80,428 Joker-World *Earths-West 80,429-99,998 *Earth-West 99,999 (end of the Mine-Belt) Corn-Belt *Earth-West 100,000 (Good-Old Hundred-K) (start of the Corn-Belt) *Earth-West 100,001-101,751 *Earth-West 101,752 (New Scarsdale) *Earth-West 101,753 *Earth-West 101,754 (Reboot) *Earths-West 101,755-110,718 *Earth-West 110,719 Joker-World *Earths-West 110,720-115,571 *Earth-West 115,572 (The Cueball) Joker-World *Earths-West 115,573-127,486 *Earth-West 127,487 Joker-World *Earths-West 127,488-139,179 *Earth-West 139,171 *Earths-West 139,172-141,758 *Earth-West 141,759 Joker-World *Earths-West 141,760-150,672 *Earth-West 150,673 (Four Waters City) *Earths-West 150,674-172,712 *Earth-West 172,713 (New Melfield) *Earths-West 172,714-191,247 *Earth-West 191,248 Joker-World *Earths-West 191,249-389,412 *Earth-West 389,413 *Earths-West 389,414-459,999 *Earth-West 460,000 (end of the Corn-Belt) Unknown World-Belt *Earth-West 460,001 (start of this World-Belt) *Earths-West 460,002-485,670 *Earth-West 485,671 Joker-World *Earths-West 485,672-831,263 *Earth-West 831,264 Joker-World *Earths-West 831,265-1,176,864 *Earth-West 1,176,865 Diamond-World *Earths-West 1,176,866-1,199,998 *Earth-West 1,199,999 (end of this World-Belt) Valhallan-Belt *'Tethys-Belt' **Earth-West 1,200,000 (approximate start of the Tethys-Belt/Valhallan-Belt) **Earths-West 1,200,001-1,217,753 **Earth-West 1,217,754 **Earth-West 1,217,755 **Earth-West 1,217,756 (New Springfield) **Earths-West 1,217,757-1,217,759 **Earth-West 1,217,760 **Earths-West 1,217,761-1,299,999 **Earth-West 1,300,000 (approximate end of the Tethys-Belt) *'Folkvangr-Belt' **Earth-West 1,300,001 (approximate start of the Folkvangr-Belt) **Earths-West 1,300,002-1,300,155 **Earth-West 1,300,156 (New Purity) **Earths-West 1,300,157-1,349,876 **Earth-West 1,349,877 Diamond-World **Earths-West 1,349,878-1,397,425 **Earth-West 1,397,426 (Hell-Knows-Where) **Earths-West 1,397,427-1,400,012 **Earth-West 1,400,013 (Valhalla) (capital of the Valhallan-Belt) **Earths-West 1,400,014-1,500,537 **Earth-West 1,500,538 (Happy Landings) **Earths-West 1,500,539-1,519,999 **Earth-West 1,520,000 (approximate end of the Folkvangr-Belt) *'Venus-Belt' **Earth-West 1,520,001 (approximate start of the Venus-Belt) **Earths-West 1,520,002-1,520,874 **Earth-West 1,520,875 **Earths-West 1,520,876-1,617,497 **Earth-West 1,617,498 (Rectangles) Joker-World **Earths-West 1,617,499-1,617,523 **Earth-West 1,617,524 (Beagle homeworld) Joker-World **Earths-West 1,617,525-1,649,999 **Earth-West 1,650,000 (approximate end of the Venus-Belt/Valhallan-Belt) Unknown World-Belts *Earth-West 1,650,001 (approximate start of these World-Belts) *Earths-West 1,650,002-2,217,642 *Earth-West 2,217,643 (GapSpace) *Earth-West 2,217,644 (The West Gap) Joker-World *Earth-West 2,217,645 (Star-City) *Earths-West 2,217,646-17,297,030 *Earth-West 17,297,031 *Earths-West 17,297,029-29,999,998 *Earth-West 29,999,999 (approximate end of these World-Belts) First Scum-Belt *Earth-West 30,000,000 (approximate start of the First Scum-Belt) *Earths-West 30,000,001-34,999,998 *Earth-West 34,999,999 (approximate end of the First Scum-Belt) Pangean-Belt *Earth-West 35,000,000 (approximate start of the Pangean-Belt) *Earths-West 35,000,001-35,693,561 *Earth-West 35,693,562 *Earths-West 35,693,563-49,999,999 *Earth-West 50,000,000 (approximate end of the Pangean-Belt) Second Scum-Belt *Earth-West 50,000,001 (approximate start of the Second Scum-Belt) *Earths-West 50,000,002-99,999,998 *Earth-West 99,999,999 (approximate end of the Second Scum-Belt) Cnidarian-Belt *Earth-West 100,000,000 (approximate start of the Cnidarian-Belt) *Earths-West 100,000,001-102,453,653 *Earth-West 102,453,654 *Earths-West 102,453,655-109,999,999 *Earth-West 110,000,000 (approximate end of the Cnidarian-Belt) Third Scum-Belt *Earth-West 110,000,001 (approximate start of the Third Scum-Belt) *Earths-West 110,000,002-129,999,998 *Earth-West 129,999,999 (approximate end of the Third Scum-Belt) First Anaerobic-Belt *Earth-West 130,000,000 (approximate start of the First Anaerobic-Belt) *Earths-West 130,000,001-161,753,427 *Earth-West 161,753,428 *Earths-West 161,753,429-164,999,999 *Earth-West 165,000,000 (approximate end of the First Anaerobic-Belt) Fourth Scum-Belt *Earth-West 165,000,001 (approximate start of the Fourth Scum-Belt) *Earths-West 165,000,002-174,999,998 *Earth-West 174,799,999 (approximate end of the primary Fourth Scum-Belt) *'Traverser-Belt' **Earth-West 174,800,000 (approximate start of the Traverser-Belt) **Earths-West 174,800,001-174,827,917 **Earth-West 174,827,918 (Traverser homeworld) **Earths-West 174,827,919-175,199,999 **Earth-West 175,200,000 (approximate end of the Traverser-Belt/Fourth Scum-Belt) Bonsai-Belt *Earth-West 175,200,001 (approximate start of the Bonsai-Belt) *Earths-West 175,200,002-182,498,760 *Earth-West 182,498,761 *Earths-West 182,498,762-182,674,100 *Earth-West 182,674,101 (Planet Napoleon) *Earths-West 182,674,102-189,999,999 *Earth-West 190,000,000 (approximate end of the Bonsai-Belt) Fifth Scum-Belt *Earth-West 190,000,001 (approximate start of the Fifth Scum-Belt) *Earths-West 190,000,002-199,999,998 *Earth-West 199,999,999 (approximate end of the Fifth Scum-Belt) Second Anaerobic-Belt *Earth-West 200,000,000 (approximate start of the Second Anaerobic-Belt) *Earths-West 200,000,001-209,999,999 *Earth-West 210,000,000 *Earths-West 210,000,001-219,999,999 *Earth-West 220,000,000 (approximate end of the Second Anaerobic-Belt) Unknown World-Belt *Earth-West 220,000,001 (start of this World-Belt) *Earths-West 220,000,002-239,471,210 **Multiple Gaps Joker-Worlds *Earth-West 239,471,211 (Karakal) *Earths-West 239,471,212-247,830,854 *Earth-West 247,830,855 (Earth-Moon) Joker-World *Earths-West 247,830,856-249,999,999 *Earth-West 250,000,000 (Good-Old Quarter-Billion) (known end of this World-Belt) Landmarks of the Long-Earth World-Belts *'Unknown Earth-East World-Belts': An unknown and unclassified broad band of Long-Earth belts going from Earth-East 36,001 all the way until Earth-East 20,000,000 and beyond. *'Ice-Belt': Spans from Earth-East 36,000 to Earth-West 36,000. Home a band of Terra-iterations either in an Ice-Age or more mild interglacial worlds like the Datum-Earth. Contains the Datum-Earth, home-world of humanity and central-world of the Long-Earth, and is the only World-Belt stretching through both the east and the west of the Long-Earth. *'Mine-Belt': Spans Earth-West 36,001 to Earth-West 99,999. A moderately-small band of arid worlds abundant with minerals that are much more rare on the Datum, but they lack enough timber for building towns or a colony. *'Corn-Belt': Spans Earth-West 100,000 to Earth-West 460,000. *'Unknown Post-Corn World-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 460,001 to Earth-West 1,199,999. *'Valhallan-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 1,200,000 to Earth-West 1,650,000. **'Tethys-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 1,200,000 to Earth-West 1,300,000. A band of Long-Earths where the lands of Mesoamerica do not exist to connect the continents of North-America and South-America, named after the ancient Tethys Sea of the Datum-Earth. There is a continuous waterway stretching around the worlds of this belt, making these Earths much warmer and allowing the treeline to reach from pole to pole. **'Folkvangr-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 1,300,001 to Earth-West 1,520,000. **'Venus-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 1,520,001 to Earth-West 1,650,000. *'Unknown Post-Valhallan World-Belts': An unknown and unclassified group of Long-Earth belts spanning approximately Earth-West 1,650,001 to Earth-West 29,999,999. *'First Scum-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 30,000,000 to Earth-West 34,999,999. *'Pangean-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 35,000,000 to Earth-West 50,000,000. *'Second Scum-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 50,000,001 to Earth-West 99,999,999. *'Cnidarian-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 100,000,000 to Earth-West 110,000,000. *'Third Scum-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 110,000,001 to Earth-West 129,999,999 *'First Anaerobic-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 130,000,000 to Earth-West 165,000,000. *'Fourth Scum-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 165,000,001 to Earth-West 175,200,000. **'Traverser-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 174,800,000 to Earth-West 175,200,000. *'Bonsai-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 175,200,001 to Earth-West 190,000,000. *'Fifth Scum-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 190,000,001 to Earth-West 199,999,999. *'Second Anaerobic-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 200,000,000 to Earth-West 220,000,000. *'Unknown Post-Anaerobic World-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 220,000,001 to Earth-West 250,000,000 and beyond. Unique worlds *'Joker-Earths': Weird and very abnormal worlds that stand apart from their usual neighbors, generally inhospitable or hostile to normal life. **'Joker-Gaps': Worlds in the Long-Earth Chain where the local iteration of Terra has been obliterated by a cataclysmic event, extremely dangerous to those who step here unaware of this fact. *'Diamond-Worlds': Unusual worlds with unique attractions and very accommodating to normal lifeforms, they make excellent tourist attractions and rest-points for tired travelers. Diamonds are far more rare than Jokers. *'Joker-Marses': Very rare among the Long-Earth Chain, the native version of Mars in these universes have traits such as a breathable atmosphere, natural satellites, and/or an entry-point to a Long-Mars. World-Tiers *'Low-Earths': Worlds located between 1-100,000 steps away from the Datum-Earth; due to their proximity, they tend to be largely similar to the Datum, aside from moderate differences in ecology and climate. *'Median-Plateau': Worlds located between 100,001-999,999 steps away from the Datum-Earth; due to their moderate distance, the tend to have large variances in geography, ecology, and climate, but they tend to be habitable and hospitable to unprotected humans. *'High-Meggers': Worlds located a million or more steps from the Datum-Earth; due to their great distance, their geographical and ecological development tend to be rather strange and alien compared to the world humanity is accustomed to. =Long-Mars {West Gap Long-Mars}= West Gap Mars Joker-Mars {Center of the Long-Mars} Mars-East of the West Gap Mars *Mars-East 1 of West Gap *Mars-East 40,437 of West Gap Joker-Mars *Mars-East 1,500,812 of West Gap Joker-Mars *Mars-East 1,989,113 of West Gap Joker-Mars *Mars-East 2,512,124 of West Gap Joker-Mars Landmarks of the Long-Mars Unique worlds *'Joker-Marses': Marses where the environment is hospitable to normal forms of life, common traits include naturally occurring bodies of water, an atmosphere breathable for native and foreign life, and extant populations of wildlife. Category:Long-Earth Multiverse